Need
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Chuck is an arrogant snob and Blair is a self-centered brat. And yet, they can't stay away from each other. ChuckBlair. OneShot.


_This is just a quick oneshot I through together. I must admit, I have read all the _Gossip Girl _books, but I have only seen several of the TV episodes, and they seem different from the books, so I hope that I have gotten everything right. I would have done this in the book catagory, but I reckon Chuck and Blair were so cute together, so I posted it in this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character. _

Everything was perfect. Well, of course it was. Had Serena van der Woodsen ever thrown a party that was anything but? Oh course, a little help from her best friend, Blair Waldorf, made everything just right. The entire penthouse apartment was flooded with teenagers, moving in time to the music, champagne glasses in hand. Serena had already had to usher several people out when they began to light up, because her mother had informed her if there was so much as a hint of the smell of any drugs or cigarette's, she would be in trouble. Nate Archibald and Blair appeared to be snuggling up in a corner, but Serena noticed that Blair seemed more than a little distracted when Nate slid his arm around her and tried to involve her in a deep and meaningful discussion.

"Serena," came the deep voice of her step-brother, Chuck Bass. Serena turned around and smiled and him. "Good party. Just, uh, you know where Blair is?" Serena laughed.

"Am I hearing correctly? Is Chuck Bass actually looking for one girl in particular?" She asked, taking a long sip of champagne. Chuck narrowed his eyes at her and tugged at the collar of his crisp white shirt. "I believe she's over there, with Nate." Serena said, pointing over to the corner. Surprisingly, Nate's arm was no longer around Blair. He actually looked rather grumpy as the gorgeous brunette studied her reflection in the wall-length mirror next to her. Chuck stared at Blair, and Serena frowned looking at him. She had known Chuck ever since she was a baby—they all had. He was the bad boy. He had been photographed multiple times with various prostitutes and socialites who had a reputation for sleeping around. There hadn't been any news like that lately, and Serena had also noticed that she hadn't seen him smoking at all in the past month or so. He must have been truly whipped by her best-friend.

"I'll catch you later," Chuck muttered, making his way across the crowded room to Blair and Nate. As he approached, Nate melted away, his arm around a long haired blonde. Blair turned around and saw him, and nodded curtly. "Blair," Chuck stated, standing beside her. He tried to keep his eyes off her, but it didn't work. She was wearing a simple Dolce and Gabbana, which dipped low down the back and the front, and showed off her stunning legs. Her hair was down, and cascaded like a waterfall down her shoulders. "You're looking good." She shrugged and swirled what was left of her champagne in the flute.

"I know," she replied, taking in what he was wearing and nodding her approval. The clean cut Prada suit looked good on him, although Blair knew that he could wear a potato sack and still look ravishing. "So, was there something you wanted, Chuck?" She asked, looking at him coyly from beneath her eyelashes. Chuck felt his stomach tighten as Blair turned and faced him, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"Yeah, there was actually," Chuck began, reaching over and taking a hold of her hand. He led her out of the main lounge and down a long hallway. They received several inquiring glances from others, but most people were too drunk, or too stoned to be paying any attention. Chuck opened the door to a bedroom, but then realized that there were two people having sex on the sofa, so he shut the door and opened the one opposite it. Satisfied that it was empty, he pulled her inside. Locking it behind him and standing against the wall, he finally released her hand. Blair glanced around the room and then back at him, a sly smile crossing her face.

"So," she began, standing hard up against him and running a perfectly manicured finger down the side of his face. "What was it you wanted?" Chuck glared at her.

"You know I want you," he told her. Blair tilted her head to one side.

"No shit," she laughed. "Everyone wants me." She ran a hand down his chest, resting it on the waist of his suit pants. Chuck growled and pushed her away. Blair shrugged and sat down on the bed. A moment later, Chuck was on top of her, his hands tangled in her hair, his body crushing her's beneath his. Their tongues fought in each others mouths as each fought for control. Chuck pushed her skirt up, his fingers splaying out across her thighs, earning a moan from deep inside her throat.

"So, everyone wants you?" Chuck asked, pulling away for a split second. Blair nodded, a gleam in her eye. Chuck leaned in, leaving love bites down her neck and across her collar-bone. "I suppose the question is…How many do you want?" Blair shrugged and Chuck glared at her. She just smiled back calmly.

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to want more than one person?" She asked, her fingers playing with the zip on his pants. Chuck hated the fact his body was reacting to what she was doing. He swiped her hands away and she pulled back, laying back on the bed and looking up at him, taunting him. He couldn't resist her, he never could. She looked so amazing, her lip-gloss smeared and her lips red from kissing, her eyes glazed over, partly from alcohol, partly from lust. Chuck leaned forward, straddling her, staring her deep in the eyes. She stared back up at him, her eyes seeming to clear as he raised one hand to cup the side of her cheek. She let out a sigh of contentment, her eyes closing momentarily.

"How many do you want?" Chuck asked again, his voice soft. Her eyes met his once again and a spread across her luscious mouth.

"You know I only want you," Blair answered, tugging on his tie, bringing him down to her and their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Blair felt a shiver run through her as the kiss deepened.

Blair was a self-centered brat, she knew that. She didn't care. It was just the way she had been raised. Aside from being fiercely loyal to her few friends, she didn't care who she hurt to get what she want. But when it came to Chuck, she was different. Chuck was an arrogant snob. Everyone knew that. He was also a player, and his mind revolved around sex. Yet, when it came to Blair, he was different.

They needed each other.

They loved each other.

_Please review!_


End file.
